Un amor indeseado
by Rashi Itami
Summary: [GAAXHINA] Gaara como siempre estaba solo en una noche. Pero todo cambia cuando descubre que una chica esta pidiendo ayuda... Si les gusta reviews


Todo comenzó una fría noche de invierno, Gaara se encontraba medio acostado en el techo de la escuela de konoha. El joven ninja se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos y al mismo tiempo observando a la luna llena la cual hacia recordar aun más su triste y solitaria infancia, al joven se le notaba a simple vista que había tenido una dura infancia lo cual le llevo a hacer cosas terribles para que lo aceptaran.

De repente escucho unos pasos que parecían demasiado rápidos como para un paseo. Unos minutos después luego de estar escuchando los dichos pasos se comenzó a inquietar - Este no es mi problema así que no me entrometeré sin embargo...- Se decía para si el ninja de la arena.

A lo lejos pudo distinguir una sombra que se aproximaba apresuradamente, Gaara se pudo percatar de que era un kunoichi de pelo azul que escapaba de un grupo de buscapleitos de la aldea oculta del sonido.

Gaara trato de no meterse en los asuntos de los demás pero el querer sentirse aceptado se lo impidió

-¡Auxilio!- Grito la kunoichi

Cuando estaban a unos escasos centímetros de atraparla de repente Gaara se cruzo, él iba a usar su arena para defenderse de sus ataques pero enguanto los ninjas del sonido lo vieron salieron corriendo por el miedo que le tenían.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Le pregunto Gaara

-S... si - Respondió la tímida kunoichi

-No tienes que andar a estas horas de la noche por estos lado y además sola- Le dijo Gaara volteando la cereza encontrándose con unos ojos celeste pálido que parecían envolverlo en una tela de suave ceda

Y de repente Gaara salio corriendo por los árboles sin saber que la kunoichi lo seguía.

En el momento en que Gaara volvió al lugar donde se encontraba se sentó y reestableció sus pensamientos, pero no sabia que la kunoichi estaba observando cuando de repente ella se acerco a él.

Gaara pensó que lo ninjas del sonido habían vuelto para vengarse, alzo su mano y la arena la comenzó a rodear rápidamente

-¡Espera! por favor detente solo... solo soy yo- Grito apresuradamente la kunoichi

Gaara bajo su mano y con ésta la arena

-¿Qué pretendías hacer?- Pregunto Gaara intimidándola con su semblante serio

-Ma... matashiwa... (Yo) solo te quería agradecer por lo de hace un rato

-A era solo eso... no fue nada

-Yo... yo... soy Hyuuga Hinata y tu?- Le pregunto Hinata la cual por las sombras de los árboles no lo pudo reconocer

-Mi nombre es... Sabaku no Gaara- Le respondió Gaara con una voz amenazante

Hinata recordó de inmediato lo que paso durante la segunda prueba del examen de Chuunin.

Gaara volvió a recopilar sus pensamientos interrumpidos por la bella kunoichi de blancos ojos y oscuro cabello.

-Mmm… disculpa, Gaara-kun te importa si… yo… me siento a tu lado- Le dijo Hinata al pensativo joven juntando sus dedos

Gaara bajo la cabeza hacia la izquierda (lado contrario al cual se encontraba Hinata)- Si.

Pero cuando Hinata camino unos tres pasos sin querer tropezó cayendo a los brazos de Gaara quedando sus labios a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia. Hinata parecía un tomate de lo roja que estaba pero Gaara solo presentaba un leve tinte rojo en sus mejillas.

Esa era, sin duda la primera vez que se sonrojaba y más aún era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de una mujer y sin pensarlo dos veces pensó (esta es mi oportunidad no la desaprovechare aunque tenga que romper mi promesa…).

Gaara comenzó a acercar sus manos al rostro de Hinata y las comenzó a acariciar hasta recorrer su cara por completo topándose al final con unos finos, tibios y delgados labios que brillaban.

Hinata hizo lo mismo solo que rodeo su cuello y acaricio su pelo rojizo. Gaara acercaba la cara de Hinata hacia él hasta que sus narices chocaron pero en una reacción inesperada de Hinata empujo la cabeza de Gaara hasta que sus labios sellaron el acercamiento con un reconfortante beso...

Hinata se petrifico y recordó a Naruto pero en ese momento solo podía pensar en un amor indeseado…

FIN?


End file.
